The Mask You Wear
by Vincent-and-Yuffie-FOREVER
Summary: A Yuffentine version of the movie The Phantom of the Opera.


Hey everybody! I'm back and ready for action! Although this fanfic is directly based on _The Phantom of the Opera_, I may change some things. But one thing is for sure: This is going to be one hell of an opera! Here's the character list so you won't get confused later on.

Vincent Valentine – The Phantom

Yuffie Kisaragi – Christine Daae

Cloud Strife – Raoul (the Vicomte de Chagny)

Tifa Lockhart – Meg Giry

Lucrecia Crescent – Madame Giry

Rufus Shinra – Andre

Reeve Tuesti – Firmin

President Shinra – Lefevere

Rosso – La Carlotta

Don Corneo – Joseph Boquet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (So don't sue me!)

Chapter one: The Music Begins

_"The trooooophy from our saviors. From our saaaviors! From the enslaving force of Roooome!"_

"A-hem!" Shinra coughed, "Please pardon my interruption Miss Rosso," then to the two gentlemen behind him, "As you can see, the staff is rehearsing for a new production called _Hannibal_ by Chalumeau."

They nodded as they followed him to the center of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone eventually quieted down enough for him to speak.

"No doubt that most of you here have heard the rumors that I am retiring," A few nodded and others shook their heads.

"Well, I am here to inform you that they are true and I will be leaving the Nibelheim Opera House today."

Murmurs echoed through the crowd of actors and performers until Shinra called them back to order.

"I am also here to announce that the opera house now belongs to," he gestured towards the pair beside him, "these two gentlemen. My son, Rufus Shinra and his business partner, Reeve Tuesti."

The half-hearted applause that followed was interrupted by an annoyed voice.

"Yes, yes, very good. May we continue now?" The star singer, Rosso, was famous, not only for her loud high-pitched voice, but also her short temper and exasperated impatience.

"Very well Rosso."

Shinra then led Rufus and Reeve back-stage as the dancers entered with their instructor.

"Ah, Ms. Crescent, good timing," said Shinra, "I'd like you to meet my son and his assistant, Reeve. They now officially own the opera house."

"Nice to meet you," she said, shaking their hands, "My name is Lucrecia Crescent. I am the dancing instructor and caretaker of the opera house. Now, if you will kindly stand to the side so my students can rehearse…"

"Ah, yes of course."

They watched the dancers with quiet amazement at their incredible talent.

"As you can see, gentlemen, we take much pride into our girls' dancing skills."

"I see."

"Especially that girl there."

"Yes. My adopted daughter, Tifa Lockhart."

"And who is that beautiful young woman next to her?"

"That would be Yuffie Kisaragi. She has very promising talent."

"Kisaragi? You mean a relative to Godo Kisaragi of Wutai?"

Lucrecia nodded

"His only child. He sent her here after her mother died a week ago and I've been taking care of her ever since. I suppose you could say that she is like another daughter to me."

The dancers finished and went to the back of the stage to make way for Rosso.

"This is the only solo part in the play so you could probably imagine how important it is."

"Indeed."

Rosso took a deep breath and began to sing (or rather screech) her solo.

_"Think of meeeeee. Think of me fooooondly when we've said gooooodbye! Remember meeeeee once in a whiiiiile please promise me yooooou'll try!"_

Her shrieking voice was cut off by a piercing scream as the curtain suddenly fell on top of her and the room went into chaos.

"What in the-"

"Watch out!"

"He's here, Yuffie! The Phantom of the Opera!"

"Get this damn thing off of me!"

Eventually Rosso was pulled out from under the heavy curtain and everybody calmed down. Except for one.

"I _demand_ to know who's responsible for this!" Rosso yelled angrily.

"Don!" Shinra called up to a man in the rafters, "What the Hell is going on up there?"

"I'm not sure," he called back as he pulled the curtain back to its normal place, "I was away from my post for only a moment and there was no one else up here." He hesitated, and then grinned mischievously, "Or if there was, it must've been a ghost." He, then, exited with an eerie laugh.

"That's _it! _I'm leaving!"

Rosso stalked out the door.

Shinra sighed.

"Well, good luck you two. If you need me, I'll be in Costa Del Sol."

He gathered his things and left.

"Dammit. Maestro, Miss Rosso will be coming back, won't she?"

"I doubt it. She gets angry a lot but I've never seen her like that."

"What are we going to do?"

"I suppose that, without our star, we'll have to cancel the performance."

Everyone immediately started shouting their complaints.

"We can't do that!"

"We've been practicing for months!"

"Rufus, if we do that, we'll have to refund a full house!"

"Yuffie could sing it."

Everyone went silent and stared at Lucrecia in disbelief.

"A dancer?" Rufus asked, arching a brow, "Don't be silly."

"She has very promising talent," she reminded him, "Let her try the solo and then you may decide whether she has what it takes or not."

He sighed and looked at Yuffie who looked as surprised as everybody else.

"Do you know all the words, Miss Kisaragi?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay then. Start when you're ready."

Yuffie took a deep breath and opened her mouth in preparation to sing.

* * *

So, what'd you think? I know I probably rushed it a little and stuff but it's harder than I thought to type a different version of something. Another thing you probably noticed is that I haven't introduced Cloud yet, but don't worry. He will be in the next one. And, so far, Vincent will be too! Yay! I may change some things later on in this chap because I personally think it kinda sucked but we've all got to learn, right?

See you in the next chap: _The Legend_

Remember to R&R!


End file.
